Just as Good
by Ratface721
Summary: To be just as good as a guy." That was Naruto's goal ever since she met one Sasuke Uchiha. Just ask her best friends, Kiba and Hinata. But as she gets older, will Naruto really keep to that goal, or will something else take precedent? FemNarutox?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

I just had this idea running through my head while I've been trying to brainstorm for my other stories. It's been bugging the hell out of me so here it is!

Author's Note: Yes, people. This is a FemNaruto fanfic. If you don't like it, no one is forcing you to read this. Anyway, expect the first couple of chapters to start off slow for now.

Chapter 1: Prologue 1: Childhood 1

"Minato! Where are you? We're going to be late to Mikoto-chan's party." Kushina hollered at her husband. A disheveled sun-kissed blonde stumbled down the stairs while trying to fix his tie.

"Oomph." Minato muttered as he tripped over his daughter's plush fox before managing to fix himself upright. Kushina sighed to herself before turning her attention to their only child.

A child of four looked up at her mother with wide blue eyes that rivaled the sun in color. Her blond hair, identical to her father's, was cropped short behind the ears with bangs near her forehead.

"Okaa-san, I'm bored. I don't wanna go to a stupid party." Naruto whined before pouting. In her frilly white dress with a fuchsia flower pattern, the girl looked absolute adorable! Kushina resisted the urge to grab her daughter and give her a rib-crushing hug.

The red-headed beauty reached down, instead, to fix her daughter's hair ribbon. "Now, now, kit. It's Mikoto-obasan's baby boy's birthday party. There's going to be lots of kids your age and games to play with."

But her words didn't really cheer up the blond child. Instead, she scuffed her feet against the carpet floor. After finally tying his tie and failing at taming his hair, Minato turned his attention to his daughter. He frowned when he noticed her downcast expression.

"What's the matter, Naru?"

"Um…do I really have to go?" Naruto blurted out. Before either of her parents could speak, the girl continued to talk. "None of the other kids play with me. The boys don't like playing with me cuz I'm a girl and the other girls think I'm weird cuz I like to play with the boys!"

Minato and Kushina exchanged looks with each other. _Oh boy. How should we handle this?_ The thought crossed their mind before Minato spoke.

"Maah. Maah. Don't worry, Mikoto-chan's kids aren't like that. Besides, if you want, we'll leave early if you want, Naru."

"Really" Naruto asked in a small voice while looking at her father with wide, cerulean eyes.

"Really." Minato confirmed with a wide grin. A now cheerful miniature blonde mimicked his foxy grin. Kushina smiled at the father-daughter moment before reminding them both that they were due at the party ten minutes ago.

.

-----Uchiha Estate-----

"Okaaaaa-san!!! I don't want to go outside!!!" A pouting newly-turned five year old whined to his mother. Mikoto frowned as she turned to her youngest.

"Sasuke, everyone is here because they want to celebrate your birthday. It would be rude to keep them waiting." She reprimanded her child. A sulking Sasuke just stayed his bed under his comforter, hiding him from outside eyes.

"Honestly, otouto, there's nothing scary about a birthday party." Itachi, ten years old, teasingly said to his brother.

"Really, I thought I raised you better than this? Don't make me say it one more time! Get out of---"

"What is going on here?" The solemn voice of one Fugaku Uchiha streamed into the room. Three different reactions occurred. Itachi straightened in his chair before bowing his head to his father. Mikoto waltzed over to give her husband a kiss on the cheek. And Sasuke…Sasuke remained hidden underneath the comforter, although he was shaking more nervously than before.

"Sasuke, why are you still in bed? The party has started already and the main guest isn't out yet." Fugaku scowled. Before he could continue to scold their youngest, Mikoto interrupted him with her own question. "Is everyone here already anata?"

Fugaku, attention temporarily averted, turned to his wife, not really caring that he noticed Itachi dragging his little brother from out of the bed and out of the room. _Whatever gets that child out of that damn bed and out making connections is fine with me._ "Only the Namikazes are missing. Knowing Minato, he probably overslept and Kushina-san just managed to wake him up."

Mikoto chuckled at her husband's comment.

-----With the Uchiha brothers-----

Itachi gazed at his younger brother with a slightly affectionate look as Sasuke walked beside him. Before they left the pathway that would lead them to the party, the younger of the two stopped.

"Do I really have to, aniki?" Sasuke pleaded once more.

Itachi couldn't help but ask, "This isn't like you, Sasuke. What's got you so scared that you don't want to go outside?"

Sasuke mumbled something incoherent. Itachi asked him to repeat himself. In a small voice, Sasuke said, "Fan girls."

His older brother looked at his otouto before bursting out laughing. Sasuke scowled at his brother. _I thought aniki would understand. I see those fan girls following him to and from school all the time!_

Chuckling a little bit more, Itachi spoke to his little brother. "Not all of the girls out there will be fan girls. I'm sure that you will find a new friend or two who will give you a run for your money."

Sasuke gave a good attempt at the Uchiha glare to his brother which flew right over Itachi. "Hn. Like girls will ever be as good as boys."

Sasuke walked out into the garden where he was crowded by little girls his age. Itachi chuckled to himself once again as he snuck into the garden without any attention garnered from his own fan club. _Poor little otouto. That attitude is going to get him in trouble one day._

------Some time later------

Naruto was bored. _This party is more boring than the time that Kaa-san took me shopping for..ugh…dresses._ The youngest Namikaze had fun earlier when she found a girl her own age to hang out with. She had made a friend earlier with one Hinata Hyuuga, but she had already left with her father after hearing that her mother, Hitomi, was in labor. She smirked before deciding to explore the garden grounds.

If those that knew the blond could have seen her face, they would have run for the hills screaming. Unfortunately, no one was around little Naruto so no one could have prevented the next couple of events from happening.

After one tipped over fountain and several dogs being let loose out of their kennels, mysteriously of course, Naruto finally say some other kids her own age.

Upon sighting a group of boys playing cops and robbers, Naruto ambled eagerly over them.

Sasuke frowned when he saw the blond girl in the flower dress walk over to him and his friends.

"Can I play with you guys?" She asked while tilting her head to the side slightly. _Cu…cute_!

Before the birthday boy could speak, another of the boys answered. "Sure! I'm Kiba! What's your name?"

Naruto smiled widely, making one small Uchiha to have a faint blush on his cheeks. "I'm Naruto, Kiba-kun! So what are you playing?" She said chipperly.

"We're playing cops and robbers. I'm a robber, want to be a robber with me?" Kiba asked eagerly to his new friend. Naruto smiled even brighter at the young boy. A scowling Sasuke looked at their interaction with a hint of some emotion that he refused to investigate.

Before he even registered what he was doing, his mouth got ahead of him. "No."

The rest of the boys and Naruto looked at the Uchiha. Refusing to back down under so many stares, the boy repeated himself. "No, she can't play with us."

"Why not?" Naruto asked with a small pout. _It had better be anything but…_

"Cuz you're a girl and everyone knows that boys are better than girls!" Sasuke said with a sneer.

Naruto started to tear up at his words. The rest of the boys, aside from Kiba, sided with Sasuke. After all, he was an Uchiha. Kiba, on the other hand, even with his five years of living knew how powerful (and crazy) girls could be; his sister and mother were his prime examples.

"Oh come on! She can still play with us!" Kiba tried to say, but Sasuke talked over him.

"No, girls should stick with their dolls cuz they can't keep up with us boys!"

Murmurs of agreement came from the Uchiha's lackeys. A trembling Naruto Namikaze tried to prevent her tears from falling.

Sasuke laughed while he looked at the blond girl. Something in his stomach flipped when she raised her head and looked at him with intense cerulean eyes. Before he could even react, a small fist made contact with his right eye.

The only thing he noticed before slumping to the ground was her back to him as she walked away with her head held high. Kiba howled with laughter before trailing after the girl. The other boys stayed behind and were the unfortunate victims of one Itachi Uchiha's glare when he stumbled upon them and his brother slumped on the ground.

And that is the end of chapter 1 Prologue. This is the start of the childhood arc. Hope you guys enjoyed this. Read and Review. That's my motto, lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Can I just say that I really would wish I owned Naruto….but alas I don't. So don't even think that I own it just one teeny tiny bit, ok?

Author's Note: I honestly have no idea how long or how many chapters this story is going to be but I hope you enjoy nonetheless.

Also, I'm not going to use –san,-chan, etc. because it's just too much hassle. I will be using random Japanese words at time though like otouto, ojii..etc.

Try not to flame me too much? Ok? Pretty Please with a cuddly Gaara on top?

.

.

This is regular conversation

_These are thoughts._

.

"Just as Good" Chapter Two:

After that dinner party, Kiba was a constant fixture around the Namikaze household. Naruto really enjoyed his company especially when Hinata started to come over to her house as well.

The three of them go along just fine.

Hinata didn't mind when Naruto took lead and led them into mischief and mayhem. Used to being put off and ignored, the little Hyuuga heiress was glad to have a few friends especially with the new baby around. Of course, Hinata loved her new baby sister, but sometimes, she wished mama and papa would play with her more. Kiba was pretty nice to her too although he kept on giving her weird looks every now and then.

Kiba, on the other hand, found a fellow prankster and adventurer in Naruto. He was impressed by the sheer confidence that the blond girl could radiate at times while still appearing to be an innocent angel. The Inuzaka knew that he wasn't the smartest pup around and he didn't think would be in the future, but young Kiba realized that Naruto was going to be one heck of a person when they all got bigger. So he figured that it would be more fun sticking around in the mean time. Of course, Hinata was a fun person to be around too…if only she wasn't so darn quiet sometimes.

Naruto loved her new friends. She totally thought that Sasu-teme's party would be boring. And it was! But she got two new friends in exchange. While the three of them got settled into the kitchen for their snack, Naruto thought about her new friends. _Hinata is really nice. She reminds me of dad when he paints. All calm and peaceful like. I guess if she wasn't here, me and Kiba would be getting into a heck of a lot more trouble. And Kiba…he's like a boy version of me but kind of like a puppy too! He doesn't think I'm a smelly girl or anything! I can't believe that dork's party was where we all met up…_

"—Ruto…Naruto!"

Naruto escaped from her musings and looked up to see her friends looking at her with worry. Kushina, long used to her daughter's random bouts of musing settled the snacks and drinks on the table for the children.

"Are you ok, Naruto?" Hinata asked her friend worriedly.

The blond-haired child tilted her head in puzzlement. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Cuz you've been spacing out for a couple of minutes and Hinata's been calling your name since we've sat down." Kiba bluntly stated.

"Oh. Naah." Naruto said. "I'm just thinking."

The two other children looked at her with disbelief. In the short few weeks that they have known Naruto, they've learned several things about her:

Naruto is a pretty confident in herself and loves to pull pranks. Her version of kitsune and bambi eyes are deadly for everyone five and up. And that she has the attention span of a two year old hyped on sugar being presented with shiny objects except when she's plotting something. Then the girl has the tenacity of a bulldog and concentration of 100% pure apple juice.

Kushina let loose a stream of giggles at the looks of questioning disbelief on Hinata's and Kiba's face. Naruto, on the other hand, forgot all about the topic at hand and helped herself to a cookie. Taking pity on the two, Kushina added her own input.

"Naruto likes to daydream a lot. So if she zones off into la-la land, you can either wait till she snaps out of it or try to get her attention. Of course, one time she went into la-la for fifty minutes straight. If it weren't for the fact that she was talking to herself at times and moving around with her eyes open, Minato and I would have thought she was asleep."

As Kushina continued to reminisce about Minato and her, Hinata and Kiba nodded like good little children. Of course, when one hangs around Naruto, the gray area of one's conscience tends to spread and dominate one's mind rather than see the clear cut white and blackness of the world. At least, that's how adults would like their children to view it as…

"Ah!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed. Kushina stopped in her verbal daydreaming to look at her child. Hinata and Kiba did the same.

Naruto turned to Kiba with a foxy grin. "Your birthday is in a week right?"

"Yeah, I'm turning five." Kiba proudly boasted. "That means that you'll be the youngest Naruto until October."

Hinata smiled as she watched Naruto blow a raspberry at Kiba for making fun of her age. Her own fifth birthday had passed two months ago, on May 12. Inwardly Hinata sighed because her party was so boring. _If Naruto had been there, I bet it would have been a lot funner!_

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Hinata reminded Naruto about the topic at hand.

"Oh yeah, thanks Hinata. I would have totally forgot what I was going to say cuz somebody," Naruto gestured towards Kiba, "was making me forget."

"Pssh!" was Kiba's response before Naruto continued to speak. "Like, I was saying. It's your birthday and most likely Sasuke-teme is going to be there, right?"

"Yeah. Mom is inviting all her friends and their kids, so Sasuke is going too." Kiba answered. A small tingling feeling was going down his back as he slowly started to realize where Naruto was heading. Hinata, on the other hand, had loud warning bells setting off in her mind.

"Ano, Naruto…you mean you want to…"

"Yep!" She grinned before motioning her friends to move closer to her. The blond child looked around to see if her mother was gone before explaining her plan. She was.

"So, maybe it would be fun to prank the duck-butt at your party. You know…add some excitement to the place!"

Hinata stayed quiet as she pondered on the ways she could prevent Naruto from doing anything too drastic. It would be futile to prevent her from pranking at all. Kiba looked ecstatic at the thought of seeing Sasuke after he's been through one of their pranks.

"This is going to be the best fifth birthday ever!" Kiba exclaimed. Hinata continued to look slightly worried but gave a small smile and nod all the same to show her commitment to the plan.

Naruto's face exploded with glee as she gave her friends her trademark grin. "So this is what we're going to do…"

.

.

.

.

End of Chapter 2: Childhood Arc.

Read and Review!

Updated 6/27/10.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'll never own any of the manga or anime that I write fanfiction about!

Author's Note: It's been a long time! I hope you guys enjoy this.

Also, my old story, "Eye of the Beholder," will be rewritten! With another name too! I think partially because it seemed like I made them too strong too fast, and plus a reviewer of that story gave some really interesting advice on it that I'll definitely take into consideration!

This is regular conversation

_These are thoughts_

-Chapter 3-

.

Naruto couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. _Hehehe. That Sasu-teme is so gonna get it! Just wait until the jello…_The girl's thought process was abruptly cut short when she felt herself being lifted up into the air. _Yay! I can fly now! _Her eyebrows scrunched together. _Wait…since when can I fly?_

Bewildered, the blond girl opened her eyes and looked at the person holding her up.

"Eeeek! Nii-chan, you're home already!" Naruto squealed before proceeding to glomp the figure's head. A smattering of laughter could be heard around the couple.

"Maah, maah. If I'd known that I would have been attacked by a gaki monster, I would have tried to stay away." The figure smiled. His trademark upside down 'u' smiley face was evident, even with his mask. He proceeded to tickle the girl slightly in the stomach, muttering little comments about growls and puppies.

"Now, now, Kakashi, if you keep on teasing her, little Naru-chan will start to cry. And do you really want tears and snot running down your head?" Kushina said bluntly. A smirk was plastered on her face.

"Hai. It wouldn't be pretty. But if you want, I could paint you a memento of the occasion." Minato grinned. "And if you don't want it, I'm sure that your fangirls wouldn't mind it one bit."

The silver-haired teen scowled noticeably under his mask. "Sensei, I think that I wouldn't be plagued with so many fangirls if you would just stop egging them on!" He really didn't need any more of them. It was beginning to be a hassle of scanning his house for bugs and cameras every time he came home from school. _How the heck do they keep on putting them there? I've changed the locks to the apartment three times, the alarm system twice, and changed the amount of dogs watching the place!_

"You know, there is one way to solve your fangirl problem." Kushina offered in a playful tone. Both males looked at her with suspicion while Naruto continued to play with her brother's hair. _Waah, it's so cool! Nii-chan doesn't even use the yucky gel that okaa-san uses on me._

"So what should I do then, Kushina-san?" Kakashi asked in a cool voice. He had the feeling that his sensei's wife lived to torture him. _After all, it wasn't my fault that Jiraiya-sama crashed the proposal that sensei had planned. Really! It wasn't my fault that Obito challenged me to a sake contest and Jiraiya-sama overheard us talking! Why was he actually on the __**right**__ side of the hot springs to begin with!_

Smiling widely, Kushina answered, "You could always show those girls that face of yours. Part of the attraction is the mystery!"

Kakashi paled noticeably after hearing her "helpful" suggestion. Minato shuddered as he recalled the last time his student had unmasked himself and a girl had mistakenly been nearby. _Damnit! It took three 'meetings' with Ibiki and a restraining order to get that girl away. And I still think I can sense her watching us sometimes._

"Unless, of course, you've got some pimples under that mask. I really do understand if you want to hide those blemishes." Kushina drawled out. Naruto perked up when she noticed her brother's face get white then red then blue.

"What' wrong with Kaka-nii?" The child inquired innocently. Before either male could speak, Kushina answered her question. "Poor Kakashi is sick! He's has these bumps on his face called pimples that take away his ability to laugh! What should we do Naruto?"

Kakashi spluttered as Naruto gasped. "Honto? But….but how do we get rid of pipples?"

The golden-haired vixen started to tear up. She didn't want her nii-chan not to be able to laugh anymore! Everyone should be able to laugh!

Minato cut in, "That's not true. Kakashi doesn't have any pimples, so he can so laugh!"

"Really?" Naruto asked suspiciously; her eyes were cutely squinted towards the teenager as if to see him better and the hidden pimples. Seeing the order mouthed towards him by Minato, Kakashi gave a forced laugh.

"Ha ha ha." Kakashi grunted. "See Naruto, I'm fine!"

Minato slapped his face while Kushina laughed silently to herself. _Oh my gosh. Kakashi definitely needs some acting lessons_. Naruto looked at him even more suspiciously. Deciding to try to get some more fun in, Kushina whispered something to Naruto.

A beaming Naruto turned her smile full-force onto the teen. The eighteen-year old felt a cold shudder run down his spine. _Why do I feel like something bad is about to happen?_

"Momma says I got check to make sure! Or else, nii-chan won't be able to laugh no more!" Naruto squealed before pulling down Kakashi's mask. None of the adults had actually expected Naruto to be able to pull down the mask, yet she did. Sputtering, Kakashi pulled back up the mask after a delayed reaction.

Naruto clapped her hand joyfully and turned towards her mother. "See momma! Nii-chan doesn't have any pimples after all!

Kushina laughed weakly and nodded before moving towards her husband. In a small whisper she told her husband, "Man, no wonder he keeps it hidden. I'm surprised that there aren't more fangirls after him!"

Minato chuckled to himself. He could see the small blush on his wife's cheeks and remember his own reaction when he saw the Hatake clan all together at the same time. _That was one heck of a nosebleed._ He remembered fondly to himself. Those Hatake genes were lethal indeed.

.

.

.

Next chapter will be Kiba's Party!

Read and Review.

Updated 10-17-10.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any type of manga or anime. No Naruto or Prince of Tennis either.

Author's Note: Enjoy this next installment! Constructive criticism is okay, but flames just plain suck. No one is forcing you to read this….

Just so you know, these kids are pretty intelligent so don't be surprised by their "advanced" grammar and whatnot for their age! Just warning you now!

This is regular conversation.

_These are inner thoughts._

Just as Good-Chapter 4: Commencing Operation "Fangirls Are Totally Scary"

.

.

Sasuke was nervous. Not 'oh crap, the fangirls are here' nervous. Not 'oh shoot, I broke aniki's gameboy' nervous. No, this type of nervous had the five year old on edge. And it was all that blond's fault. _Namikaze Naruto._ Sasuke thought with a grimace. If only he hadn't caught the smirk she gave him when he first arrived at the party. Now Sasuke could only search his surroundings with suspicious eyes as he carefully made his way to the play ground.

.

.

The blond girl hiding under the tree could only smirk as she watched her prey make his way to the playground. Her facial expression was extremely similar to the one she had while being bored during the teme's party. Her partner in crime let loose a feral grin in response.

Kiba said, "So when are we going to start Operation F.A.T.S.? Mom's not going to put up with the distractions for long."

"Don't worry. We'll just wait for Hina's signal before moving on," Naruto responded. "Duck-butt won't know what hits him until it's too late. Bwuahahahaha.!"

Kiba watched his friend laugh maniacally until she suddenly stopped and just lay down. He wasn't sure what she was doing until he noticed her steady breathing. _I can't believe she just suddenly fell asleep!_ Kiba thought with surprise. He shook his head at his friend's actions.

Meanwhile with Hinata….

The shy blunette approached the two targ…girls who were attending the party. The blond and pinkette were fondly (?) arguing with each other over who Sasuke liked better. _Perfect. Both of them are already ripe for the picking. Hehehe_. Dark Hinata thought before normal Hinata took back control. She deliberately stepped on a small twig and both of the bickering girls looked up to see the source of the noise.

"Ano…I couldn't help but hear you two arguing," Hinata said, "Are you talking about Uchiha Sasuke?"

Ino asked imperiously, "So what if we are? Who are you?"

"Hyuuga Hinata. And, um, I'm not trying to steal him," Hinata stammered out with a blush.

"Oh." Sakura uttered. "Then how can we help you?" _Take that Ino-pig! I'm much more ladylike that you are._ As if she could hear her rival's thoughts, Ino chipped in, "Oh, I'm sorry for being so rude. It's just that one more rival for Sasuke's attention is one more rival for true love!"

Suddenly a backdrop with floating hearts and a hazy sunset formed in the background as Sakura and Ino clasped arms before breaking off into the "We love Sasuke" song.

Hinata didn't even allow her twitch to show. _Thank goodness for the Hyuuga facial training._ She thought inwardly while Dark Hinata was bemoaning in a corner about pink hearts and off-key fangirls. Deciding that letting them continue would be hazardous to her, and anyone else watching, health, Hinata interrupted their **shudders** "Luv-Luv" dance.

"I couldn't help but admire the two of you and your….um…dedication _**Stalking*_ of Sasuke. So I wanted to help you guys out." Hinata said with a straight face. "It seems that there's another rival."

ERRRKK! The Luv-Luv train has stopped and two of its passengers have gotten to their stop. Suddenly faded blue eyes and startling green ones peered (glared) at Hinata. As if they were ninjas, the two seemed to teleport straight in front of the blunette.

"Name, age, description," Ino hissed out. _Are those flames coming out of her eyes_. Hinata mussed before noticing how close the two were to her.

Hinata was starting to get pretty freaked out by the mood swings of the two girls. She stammered, "Nami…Namikaze Naruto. Age 4. Blond with blue eyes and whiskers on her cheeks."

As soon as she finished uttering those words, the two stalke…fangirls zoomed out of the clearing. But not before they heard Hinata call out to them "I think she's under the big Oak tree with the birthday boy, Kiba!"

The Hyuuga heiress watched the two leave for sure before chuckling (evilly I might add.). She messaged her friends on the walkie-talkie that part 1 was done and the targets were on their way. When Hinata turned around to leave, she didn't expect to bump into someone.

"How interesting," the boy said before giving a faint smirk.

Back to Kiba and Naruto.

.

They had just received the message when they felt it: the footsteps of fangirl outrage. Kiba gulped before nudging Naruto completely awake. _No way am I handling this on my own! _Naruto was rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes when the two whirlwinds appeared in front of her.

"Namikaze Naruto," Ino stated, "I hear you like Sasuke?"

The whiskered blond nodded faintly. Sakura scoffed at her weak demeanor. "As vice-president of Sasuke's club, you must first go through me!"

"And as President," Ino interrupted, "you have to get approval from me to join us!"

While Ino proceeded to tell Naruto the do's and don'ts, Sakura could be heard grumbling about how she should have been president and not Ino-pig. Getting aggravated by the increasingly loud background noise, i.e. Sakura, Ino swirled around to give her a piece of her mind.

Before the two could really get into it, Naruto interrupted them. Pasting a small, innocent smile, the blond looked at both of them before speaking. "Wow. I can't believe I'm actually meeting you two! Ino, Sakura, you two are soooooooooo cool! I could never declare my love for Sasuke like you two can!"

Ino and Sakura blushed and preened at the admiration they were getting. But Naruto wasn't done yet. "You two are just so brave. I couldn't compare to you two! So, I'm sure that Sasuke would love to be with either one of you!"

After processing her words, Ino and Sakura looked at each other before grinning. They both had similar thoughts. _Heh. This is no rival! Lackey #216 has been found!_

But before either one of them could speak, Kiba spoke first.

"Oh no! Sasuke's fallen down and it looks like he's hurt. Bet he needs some loving!"

Both girls were gone before you could say "Free Ramen" to Naruto. Kiba and Naruto looked on as the Sasuke was assaulted….errr… helpfully uprighted by the two girls who then refused to let him go. The look of despair on Sasuke's face was hilarious. At least to Naruto it was. Seeing the slight loss of color on the Uchiha's face, Kiba felt some sympathy for the guy, but not enough to help him. He'd already learned his lesson after the beating his sister gave him for messing with her collection of Itachi pictures. _Seriously, do these Uchiha give out these "stalk me" vibes or what?_

"So how'd you get him to fall down?" Hinata asked after suddenly appearing behind them.

"I trained Akamaru to do it for a biscuit." He proudly boasted before turning around. "Eh, who's this?"

Naruto, too, turned around after hearing the confused question. She tilted her head at the newcomer.

"Ah, he, um, caught me laughing after sending Ino and Sakura off. So I kind of told him our plan." Hinata admitted with a blush. Both Kiba and Naruto shared a knowing look: _Dark Hinata must have appeared._

"So what's your name? Mine's Naruto and this here is Kiba. You know Hinata already."

"My name is Aburame Shino," Shino said. "I must admit this plan of yours is very….creative. It was especially helpful since it stopped the Luv-Luv dance."

Kiba looked at him with a puzzled look and started to form his question until Hinata just gave him a glare that said "Don't ask." He shut up. Naruto, on the other hand, gave foxy grin. _Looks like I've just found another conspirator._

She clasped the shade-wearing boy's hand and said "Welcome to the team."

.

.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was trying, and failing to get his arms free from the girls on either side of him. His arms were gong slightly numb. He felt a shudder go down his back as he thought about his plight. He knew who the source of his troubles was: _Naruto_, he gritted his teeth, _I'll get revenge! _ Ino and Sakura started to squeal in his ears. _After I get free…._ He finished with a whimper.

.

.

.

.

So that's chapter 4. Yeah, it's pretty slow paced right now, but either the next chapter or the one after that has the cast a couple of years older!

Flames suck. Effective criticism is okay. Have a nice spring break!

Updated 3-7-11


End file.
